Generally, signals may be configured in various ways (e.g., a block, a band, and a channel.). The above-mentioned signals can be processed without being divided into several units within in a stationary period in which signals can maintain predetermined statistical characteristics because it is an advantage to compress the signals.
It is preferable for the signal to be divisionally processed in a transient period in which signal characteristics are abruptly changed, because of the prevention of signal distortion.
However, if a user desires to divisionally process the above-mentioned signals, there is no detailed method for signaling the divided information. Therefore, it is difficult to effectively process the above-mentioned signals.